Hush and hush up
by FallingRedRain
Summary: Rewrite. Pony comes to terms with his crush on Curly. Curly/Pony Dally/Johnny
1. Ponyboy's crush

Curly was always a tough greaser, always will be, and no doubt about it. Maybe thats why I lov-liked him. Even when I heard he got thrown into the reformitory I would still like that brat. I knew he wasn't a good person to hang around with but it seemed so down to earth. When I was with him he didn't really treat me like a kid. Ocasionally 'little Curtis' or 'kid' would slip in, but when he said it I really didn't give a fuck. I knew Darry would say that I was too young to be dating, and shouldn't be with a Shepard. Soda, and Johnny probably would support my desion, and if he broke my small heart they would stand by me. Two-bit wouldn't care he would just ask if we had sex already. Dally would tell me to go after girls if I told him. Steve would torment me forever. But they really didn't matter what they thought, the only thing that mattered was that if Curly digs me. I knew the term 'us' would never happen. It was too unlikly to happen, maybe it was ment to stay that way. I would really know anyway.

* * *

><p>That bastard had my heart throbbing and sobbing over him being gone. I had to take my mind off of him though. Me, Dallas, and Johnny went to the drive in, well snuck in. We sat and watched the man clinging on to the plane, he had nice tough hair, curly dark brown hair almost black. My heart sank even lower than it was before. I looked away and got up to leave.<p>

"I'm gonna get a coke." Dally gave a nod as he lit his weed. Johnny looked at Dally then back at me. He got up too.

"I'm gonna go with Pone." Damn he knew something was up.

We walked to the restrooms where we would hopefully get some privacy. I was walking fast hopeing to get the problems off my shoulders. I ran into someone, it was Tim Shepard.

"Damn little Curtis. Ya came conveinently, was just lookin' for ya." I flushed and backed away toward Johnny. If Tim wanted trouble i would run to Dallas, I didn't want to deal with a angry Tim. But i tried to look tough.

"For what?"

"Angel told me that Curly wanted ta know how yer doin'." I swear my heat skipped. Curly wanted to know how I was doing.

I wanted Curly but I knew he wouldn't go for no kid, so i told a lie.

"Tell him I got some action." I put on a smirk, and then Tim gave me a nod of approval.

"Damn kid. Ya I'll tell him." and with that he left me and Johnny alone again. He whisperd to me then.

"Is that whats wrong Pony?" My eyebrows furowed and I shook my head. He gave me an understanding look.

Once we got to the restrooms, I heard Johnny's soft voice.

"What's wrong Pony?"

I gave a sigh and I put my head down. In other words I was thoroghly embarassed.

"I'm in love with Curly Shepard."

"Damn Pony I don't care 'bout that."

As i expected came his words of approval, even though I knew he would be supportive it was still embarassing to say.

Me and Johnny were all hush hush for a while about it and didn't talk about it, but that was until Curly was released. He knew I was hurting.

"Hey Pony?"

"Yeah?" I knew he would ask if I wanted to talk.

"If Curly doesn't dig ya I just want ya to know i do." He looked at me through his bangs with those big black eyes of his.I subconciously leaned over and pecked his lips, and I gave him a gentle hug. He looked at me like I offered him a million bucks.

"Thanks Johnny," I got up to leave."just so you know I dug ya a couple years ago." His face flushed pink.

* * *

><p>I walked around town for a while, but I hoped I didn't run into Curly. I looked at my feet for a while as I shuffled by the pristine glass windows of a store. I looked at my reflection and then tried to visualize myself and Curly. My brain became confused in thought. I thought about us hugging,kissing, and making love to each other. My face got all hot and my body filled with want.<p>

Those thoughts washed away when I heard that rough voice behind me.

"Heard ya got some action," I didn't want to look at him" little Curtis."

I tured and there stood a older, more damaged Curly Shepard.

"What ya just gonna gawk all day or are we gonna talk sex."


	2. The bet

"What ya just gonna gawk all day or are we gonna talk sex." Curly asked me.

He waved his hands in front of my face.

"Damn little Curtis ya frozen or what?" He had an annoyed look on his face."Tell me little Curtis how good was she?"

"I-I don't want ta talk 'bout it." I murmured softly.

"Tch I wanna hear details Curtis. I wanna know how big her jugs and ass were."

"Well uh they were pretty big but not so much." I was lying to my beloved Shepard." and her ass was good and not flat."

"Damn little Curtis I was wonderin' when you'd become like me," he smirked." the big bad Shepard corrupts ya."

"Yo-your not a virgin?"

He looked at me funny and then reached for his pocket.

"Ya serious Pony? If I was a virgin none of this stuff would be happnin'." He then lit a weed and sucked in and then the smoke puffed against my face briefly.

"I see."

The Curly Shepard I knew and loved deflated my image of him, but how could I be so stupid to think he was a virgin. He's no saint if that's it. He handed me the cigarette. I tried to act cool and maintain the broken heart I sported. I wished he was though so I could give him myself and him to me. I sighed mentaly and then waved goodbye. I then headed home to the sweet arms of Johnny. He was awaiting my arrival on the couch. I walked over and sat next to him putting my head on his shoulder for a while before hugging him. He stroked my hair and whisperd sweet things in my ear that made me feel loved once more. Being with Johnny was nice, he didn't terrorize me like Curly did. Maybe I was ment to be with Johnny Cade. He was sweet and understanding he knew what was up. He was going to be mine and vice versa. It filled me with happiness just to thinking about it. I smiled like I never did before cause I knew love can be true.

* * *

><p>Tim was waiting for me at home sitting in his usual ripped chair. He eyed me a bit weirdly as if searching for something.<p>

"Come here Curly," I walked over a bit suspicously. He grabbed my chin and removed the collar of my jacket." where is the hickies?"

As soon as I heard that I moved away.

"What the fuck are ya talkin' 'bout?"

He looked back at me with that same look. As if confused.

"So ya and little Curtis didn't get ta first base?"

As soon as the words processed I hit Tim.

"Fuck you Tim I didn't do nothin' with Curtis." He wiped his mouth softly and opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't ya see how Curtis looks at ya?"

"Me and Ponyboy are friends." I combed back my hair with my fingers.

"Well your an idoit Curly. He blushes when I mention ya, bet he doesn't realize that's a clue to the great Curly Pony puzzle." Tim smirked evily. Fucker I hated him right now saying Pony dug me.

"Pony doesn't dig dumb people." I said.

"How do you know?" And he was right I didn't know what type Pony liked.

"Ya know when he said he got some?" I nodded."he lied."

"Well that's no suprise Pony is too innocent to fuck a girl. He'd probably cum before enterin'." My voice sounded bitter.

Tim shook his head softly, smirking. The signature Shepard smirk.

"Now listen I got a bet with Dallas that I could get ya ta realize your burning passion for Ponyboy Micheal Curtis."

"You made a bet!" I was angry. He put his hand over my mouth.

"Yes now shut the fuck up. I know ya dig the Curtis kid somewhere in your ice heart-" I threw off his hand.

"How much is the wager?"

"Fifty or more depending on what ya do," Tim looked at him."but if your only in this for the cash..." He trailed off.

"Darry will kill ya, and I won't stop him cause ya broke his brother's heart."

"Nah I want the money, and ta ride a pony." I told him, and I was being honest. Almost.

"Alright then It's offical." I shook my brother's hand.

"Yeah."

So let the games begin.


	3. Try to keep your Pony close

I walked over to the Curtis household I hoped to see Pony. My Pony, not Curly Shepard's. Mine.

I was thrown against the side of a small storage buidling. I gasped out suddenly.

"Damn I'm sorry Johnny." It was Dallas.

"Hey Dally. What's up?"

"Well I heard ya dig Ponyboy." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"We-well yeah I do." I told my idol he smiled or maybe it was a smirk.

"So ya love him?" he asked as we walked on.

"Yeah i guess so."

"Alright just make sure ya don't stop lovin' him an' don't let anyone or anything get in the way of that." Dally patted his shoulder then booked it in the opposite direction. It was a little suspicious the way he had said that, but I wouldn't question Dallas. I saw the Curtis house in sight. I saw Ponyboy waiting on the porch for me, I smiled knowing he cared.

As I got closer I yelled a greeting.

"Hey Pone ya waiting for me?" I yelled out, and he brightend up like a firework. He ran over and hugged me gently, but in a sort of tight grip like he didn't want to let go.

"Ya staying for dinner?" Pony asked him.

"Corse anything for you Pony." He smiled at me then let go pulling him by the hand inside. I saw Two-Bit sitting in front of the television sipping a beer. He turned.

"Hey Johnnycakes!" He held out the bottle, I shook my head to refuse."More for me then."

"Damnit Two-Bit ya don't even need anymore." Pony scowled at him, but he only smiled.

"Okay Ma." Pony looked annoyed.

"Watch your damn mickey."

Steve and Soda then came through the door smelling the meal Darry was cooking. Soda ran upstair to get a new pair of clothes to wear. Then Steve went grabbed a beer and plopped down next to Two-Bit, who was laughing at the tugboat mouse and his duck friend. Everything seemed so normal until he came over.

All I saw was Curly Shepard opening the door and plopping down on the couch.

"Ya staying for dinner?" Darry had said, he popped out like some sort of insect.

"Sure just for the youngest Curtis."

Now I knew what Dally ment.


	4. Dinner with a Pony

I looked at Curly from across the table. He was sitting by _my_ Ponyboy Curtis, trying to feel up on his legs from under the table. Ponyboy didn't even notice, he winked at me. I hid my smile by lookin down softly. I heard the door slam open and two tough greasers came and sat at the table scooping up food to eat. Tim and, Dally sat observing Curly trying to touch Pony. Tim was mouthing 'get ready to pay up'. Why would they say that? Steve looked from Curly to Pony to Tim, Dally, and me. He then gave up and ate some more. I looked at everyone else they ate silently like whenever he came over to eat. It seemed like they didn't even notice. I heard Pony yelp loudly then blushed. Everybody looked at Pony.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Smart ass kid." Steve said.

"I didn't even say anything to you." He yelled out at him.

Pony then sat as Steve muttered something then left with a beer in hand. Two-bit stood.

"Well I better head out my-uh ma wants me to watch my sister."

"Nah Two-bit ya just wanna go see that blonde we saw at the gas station." Soda pointed out. Two-bit was caught in the act.

"Alright ya caught me red handed." He then ran out. But they didn't know Two-bit met Steve to go "hang out" at Two-bit's.

I kicked Curly from under the table, he glared then kicked me back. Tim started to smirk and show Dally. Well they were fully entertained by my situation. Pony got up to put away the dishes, and Darry, Soda were no where in sight,

"So ya think ya can handle the little Curtis?" Curly asked

"I'm older than you."

"I can out do you in a lot of things Cade." He knew it was true and I knew it also.

"Yeah but I can take better care of him. You can't." I said putting on a small smirk. He clicked his tounge softly.

"Yeah ya think so Cade?"

"Ya know what I do." I almost screeched at him.

"Hey guys I got cake if you want some." Ponyboy said smiling.

"Hey Curtis get me a piece." Tim said and winked, Ponyboy blinked a copule times and blushed bright red.

Curly's eyebrow twitched and Johnny gaped at him.

"What?" Dally asked.

"See kids. _That's _how ya do it." Tim crossed his arms silently.

So then Tim got the best reaction from the youngest Curtis.


	5. Pony likes older men!

Tim sat eating his cake while me, and Cade left ours untouched. Dally played with his.

"So did ya cook this yourself Curtis?" Tim spoke smoothly. Pony blushed and tried to hide it.

"Yeah I-I did." Pony started to smile softly. Dally who put his fork down spoke.

"Pony do you like older men?" Pony didn't process it quickly until Soda came in the room.

"Ya Pony do ya like older men?"

"So ya knew Pony was gay?" Tim asked.

Soda snorted."Ya think I would know 'bout my little brother's sexuality. So Pony answer the question."

"We-well I-I don't really know I-mean well w-what?" Dally, Tim, Soda, and Cade looked at each other and started to make a goofy looking smile.

"So Curly your out." Tim said

"What do ya mean I'm out?" I yelled at him.

"Curtis _likes_ older men. Keyword likes." Tim said looking smart. He said it slowly like I was stupid.

"Smartass." I quiped.

"I-I mean their nice, but I like Curly." Pony spoke up quickly. I looked over at the older guys, smirking.

"Don't get a full head Curly." Pony rushed out, his eyes clouded with a darker green. Beautiful. If ya saw me before I wouldn't even say that about any broad I've fucked. They were too easy, that's why I liked Pony, he was a challange. Cade saw and grit his teeth softly.

"Don't worry little sweet Curtis I won't get no full head." I put my arm around his shoulders, only to be pushed off.

"I gotta get my homework done. Night Johnny, Curly, Dally, Tim." He then went down the hall.

" Y'all got told by my little sister." Soda told. We all looked at him strangly.

"Pony's a boy, right?" Dally asked.

"...So." Then he left to the living room.

"Do ya people think Soda's finally lost it?" Dally said.

"Maybe its the fumes from the station." Tim said walking to the door."Come on Curly we're leaving." I left following my older brother out the door. I now knew how to seduce Ponyboy. Act mature. It _probably_ could be done...maybe.


	6. Pony's promise

I knew Sodapop was at Sandy's house, and Darry was going to be late coming home from work. I walked over to the Curtis house. Maybe Ponyboy would be awake, that would make my day. Curly would then have no chance with my Pony. I threw a rock at the window from afar. Then coming closer I knocked on the window. I waited when I put my ear up against the window. I heard shuffling and then I heard a small groan. That was Pony in the morning. I heard it getting closer. Then I heard the clasp being pushed open. I saw the sleeping beauty pop his head through.

"J-Johnny what are you doing here?" He rubbed his eyes softly.

"I came to see you." I smiled at my Beauty solftly.

"Couldn't you have used the front door?" Pony asked.

"I thought that would've been more romantic to do this." Johnny pulled out one single tulip. Pony laughed softly.

"Oh art there my sweet Johnny." Pony chukled.

"Oh Princess-I mean Prince will you let down your hair?" I asked. Pony looked at his disheveled hair softly.

"Sorry Prince Cade but it seems it's been cut." Pony grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the window. We walked over to the bed.

"I need to ask ya something Pony." I told him after our laughing stopped.

"Hm." he leaned against me softly.

"Do you like me or Curly more?" He looked at me with innocent eyes.

"I-I don't even know what I want anymore Johnny." I heard honesty in his voice. I took his hand in mine, he still cluched the white tulip. I hesitently leaned toward him. I pushed our lips together. When I was with other people I was so shy, but with Pony I could be like this. There was a part of me that didn't feel so hot doing this. It felt kinda wrong. I then pushed Pony away.

"Wha-what's wrong Johnny? Did I do something wrong?" Pony was out of breath. Blinking in confusion.

"Nah Pony th-this just doesn't feel right." I admitted .

"I-Its alright Johnny." Pony looked at him. "Do you idolize Dally still Johnny." Pony's voice seemed to be more tired than hurt.

"Well yeah corse I do." I told. I mean Dally was tough and also tuff at the same time. He was cool with his non-greased hair of his.

"Do you like Dallas?" Pony asked me soon after.

"Yeah I like Dally." Why would Pony ask me this.

"I mean like like Dally." Pony looked at me with those sweet eyes.

I paused._ Did I like Dallas? My heart thudded inside my chest._I plopped down next to Ponyboy._ I like Dallas._

"I like Dally Pony." I admitted to my friend. I hugged my friend softly.

"I'll help you Johnny. I'll help you get Dallas." Pony told me.

"Will you you help me get Dallas?"

"Its a promise."


	7. They kidnapped Sodapop!

Me and pony stayed up all night trying to figure out how to get me Dallas.

"So what do you think we should do Johnny?" Pony asked me softly.

"I think we should get Dallas to get jealous of you." I suggested. Pony lightened up brightly..

"That's a brilliant idea Johnny." Pony got up and yelled.

"We can't tell anyone." I told Pony.

"What about Soda? We could get him to talk to Dally a little. Can't we?" Pony asked me.

"Yeah that could work."

"Let's kidnapp him tomorrow. From the gas station. Cause I heard Tim say Soda's getting drugged up on the fumes."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>After school me and Ponyboy walked around town toward the gas station. Pony pulled the wagon with the supplies. I hoped. We saw it come into sight.<p>

"You got the rope Pony?" He nodded happily.

"You got the gag too?" Another nod."How about the blindfold and the sleeping pills?" Again with the nodds.

"I also got the note and coke." Pony was enthusiatic about this. Maybe a little too much. Whatever.

We left the wagon with me and went inside taking the note coke, and pill. After a few minutes he ran back out. Then we waited.

* * *

><p>I walked past Steve to the counter. I saw a coke just sitting there with a piece of paper attacted to it. I picked it up and read the note it read :<p>

Hey Sodapop. I thought ya might like this. Ponyboy. Heart.

Aw how sweet. I should drink it. I opened the bottle and drenched my thirst. It tasted a bit funny. Whatever I was just thirsty. I felt my eyes close and I fell into deep sleep.

* * *

><p>We heard a loud thud. We brung the wagon inside and put the gag and blind fold on him. Then Pony pulled the binding from his pocket, he tied up Soda's hands. We had trouble getting him into the wagon, but we finally got him in it by using the force of the spare coke's Pony borrowed (stole) from Tim's car. How he got them I would never know. We pulled the wagon outside around the back.<p>

"Hey what the hell are you doing with Soda?" It was Steve. Pony let go of the handle.

"You didn't see anything." Then picked it back up and started pulling it toward the Curtis household again. When the gas station was farther away we heard.

"You crazy ass kids."

* * *

><p>I awoke to be tied up to a chair. I thought about who would do this. Before I could I felt the gag and blindfold being taken off, and I was greeted by the face of my little brother.<p>

"What-Pony what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"We need your help Soda." There was Johnny holding the bindings.

"So you kidnapped me." I was scared what Pony would do for anything else. I knew my Pony was smart, but he was smart enough to commit a kidnapping.

"Yes." pony stated.

"Alright then. What do you need help with?"

"We need you to get Dally jealous so he will go love Johnny."

"What the hell. I thought you and Johnny were together?"

"Well it didn't work. We need you to say stuff to Dally to get him jealous." Pony argued. I gave out a small huff of frustration.

"Alright alright. I'll go party with him tonight if I need to."

"Thank you Soda." Pony said softly."Do ya wanna coke?" Pony held one out.

"NO!"


	8. Keeping the promise

A/N: I have made a new story called Pony's dirty secret It is on my profile. Go, now, fly, review. I must see if you like it.

* * *

><p>I looked over at Dally. I really needed a smoke.<p>

"Dally ya got a weed?" He handed me one and put one in his mouth. he lit them.

"So how Pony an' Johnny doin'?" Dally asked me.

"Damn its good for them, but I always pictured Johnny with someone more like-" I pretended to falter my voice.

"With who?" Dally asked when he put more alcohol into his system.

"We-well with someone like you." I said. Doing this was more fun than I thought.

"Someone.. like ..me?" He asked me.

"Yeah."

"I in love?" Dally asked.

"I don't think it's gonna work out." I told him.

"Why?" Dally blew on his weed.

"They are best friends that's just not the way to go on things."

"Yeah I see." I saw Sylvia coming toward us. Damnit.

"Hey Dallas." She purred out. He smirked and put his hand on her hip. He pressed their lips together.

"Sorry Soda gotta head out." He and Sylvia headed upstairs to his room.

Damn just damn.

* * *

><p>"So how'd it go Soda. Is he fully in love with Johnny or what?" Pony asked me when I got home.<p>

"Well-uh It kinda didn't go the way I hoped." Pony frowned and sat. He pouted and crossed his arms.

"This is gonna take time won't it Soda?" Pony asked me lowering his voice.

"Yeah I guess so Pony." I told him.

"I'll go make breakfast." Then Pony left the room.

This was gonna be a long journey.


End file.
